Secrets, Best Friends, Sunset
by JazzontheRocks
Summary: "I do believe there's someone out there for each of us. It just might take a while." Timon and Pumbaa secretly wish they each have a soulmate of their own. A oneshot that's part of my upcoming "The Lion King 3" story. Friendship and bromance. Not slash.


**Hello and welcome! This is my very first Timon and Pumbaa oneshot. It's actually a deleted scene from "The Lion King 3" that I'm currently working on and will be sharing real soon. All events follow the timeline of "The Lion King", "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" and "The Lion King 1 1/2". This oneshot takes place shortly after the ending of "Simba's Pride". Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

Sitting on the edge of Pride Rock, Timon stares at the marvelous sunset that stretches out across the wide open sky, giving it an orangey glow.

The Pridelanders and Outlanders have recently united, Simba can finally reign in peace, and Timon and Pumbaa have been given an upgrade in their royal duties to keep a close watch on Pride Rock while the lionesses are out hunting and roaming about and to do roll calls for royal meetings, since Kiara is a young adult who no longer needs babysitting.

Life is great now that he has a bigger purpose in life. But a melancholic look is plastered on his face as he watches the sun go down.

"Hey, Timon!"

"AHHHHH!"

Pumbaa calls out from another corner, causing him to trip over and fall.

"Pumbaa. You scared me there, buddy."

"Aww. I'm sorry. I was going to remind you it's finally time we go look for Kiara's birthday gifts. The grand party is tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yes. I can't believe we still haven't got her anything. So much for being last minute. Let's find her the perfect present." Timon's face instantly lits up.

"Yesss. But Timon, are you okay?" Pumbaa looks concerned at his best friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, Pumbaa. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that I saw you being sad and all. You don't seem as cheery as you normally are."

"Oh," Timon realizes he's been caught off-guard. The same sad feeling begins to take over once again.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Even my darkest secret?"

"Even your darkest secret. I won't judge. You know that," Pumbaa sits down and patiently waits for him to speak.

Timon lets out a sigh and stares back at the sunset for a while. He seems worried about expressing whatever thought has been lingering on his mind lately, even in front of Pumbaa. Taking a deep breath, he finally opens up.

"Okay. Sometimes... I keep hoping for a family of my own..."

"Awww. That isn't dark at all, Timon. Besides, we are all a big loving family, right?"

"Of course we all are. You, Simba and everyone are very important to me, and that will never change. I just wish I can also find a mate for myself when the time comes. Did it ever cross your mind to start a family, Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa gets reflective. "Actually, I think about it too. A lot, to be honest."

"Wow. You never told me that, buddy." Timon feels more at ease now.

"I guess we all have our own secrets. I'm just not comfortable with the whole idea of soulmates." Pumbaa begins to feel a little doubtful about himself. "I don't even know if I'm worthy of a cute female warthog's love."

"Pumbaa, you are always worthy. And you have the biggest heart out of everyone."

"Gee, thanks, Timon. I do believe there's someone out there for each of us. It just might take a while, I guess."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not so blue anymore. Thanks for lending me your ears." Timon shoots Pumbaa an appreciative look and a sincere smile.

"Always." Pumbaa smiles back at him, his eyes kind and warm. He and Timon glance at the sunset for a bit, just two friends enjoying each other's company. "So are we going gift-hunting now?"

"Sure we are."

Timon jumps on Pumbaa's back, and both make their way down Pride Rock.

"Uh, Timon, do you think we'd make great dads when we have our own families?"

"I hope so, buddy. I mean, we helped raise Simba, and we did babysit Kiara, though she kept slipping away most of the time. That's a good enough crash course in parenting, right?"

"I'd say it's more than good. Can we be neighbors and always stick together?"

"Yeah. Friends stick together to the end, right?"

"That's right."

Timon and Pumbaa take a stroll through the savannah under the soft sunset light with a brand new hope and a positive outlook on the future ahead.

**Thanks so much for reading. To find out what happens, feel free to take a look at my "The Lion King 3" story, which I will start uploading next week :)**


End file.
